


Do I have your approval?

by otaku3kagome



Series: MCDANNO OOC ONE-SHOTS [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otaku3kagome/pseuds/otaku3kagome
Summary: Danny coming clean and seeking the approval of his family.





	Do I have your approval?

“So, what happened last night?” asked Grace as soon as he walked into the room.

“Nothing and everything” said Danny grinning.

“Well, explain” prompted Grace.

“After we left the club, we went to the bar up the block. We had a few drinks and talked until late. When we realized the time, he walked me back to the hotel. He booked a room for the night because he didn’t want to try and find his way that late and drunk. We didn’t want to part yet so I went with him to his room. We talked until we fell asleep” said Danny smiling.

“Sounds like you had an amazing night. But I have to ask just how much fun you had last night?” asked Grace.

“We didn’t have sex. That’s what made it so amazing. Never once did he try to get me to sleep with him. He just held me all night. When we woke this morning, we talked about our family and our past. I’ve never felt so connected to anyone as I did with him” said Danny.

“Sounds like a keeper. Are you seeing him again?” asked Grace.

“Yes. We’re getting married on Tuesday” said Danny beaming.

“What?!!” exclaimed Grace shocked.

“He proposed this morning and I said yes” said Danny.

“But Danny, you just met last night” said Grace in disbelief.

“I know. I had my reservations as well. But being with him feels so right. He was willing to give up his career as a Navy SEAL for me” said Danny.

“What do you mean he was willing to give up his career. Wouldn’t he be discharged if you get married?” asked Grace.

“No. He wouldn’t because I’m a bearer” admitted Danny.

“You’re a bearer?” asked Grace in disbelief.

“Yes. It’s something that I’ve kept hidden. Not even my mother knows” said Danny.

“Why?” asked Grace.

“To protect me. If they knew, they would’ve tried to restrict my life. My mother would have challenged my decision to become a cop and would have tried to marry me off. It would have caused a big rift in my family and would have made me flee to Italy. I couldn’t risk it” said Danny.

“What are you going to do now?” asked Grace.

“I’m going to tell them tonight. I can’t hide it anymore. My marriage to Steve would protect me” said Danny.

“Is that why you agreed to marry him, for protection?” asked Grace.

“No. I’m marrying him because I know in my heart that he’s the right one” said Danny.

“I’m glad to hear that Danny, but you might lose your badge. You falsified your status” said Grace concerned.

“I’m good. The higher ups know, but my record is sealed. My father made sure that I would be able to continue my career even if my status was revealed” said Danny.

“Good. It would’ve sucked to lose you as my partner as soon as you were promoted” said Grace causing Danny to laugh.

“I’m going to shower and change. We’re meeting Steve in a few minutes” said Danny.

Danny smiled at the memory of Steve and Grace meeting. After they met up in the lobby, they went out to lunch so they can get to know each other. The minute they started to talk, Danny knew that he had Grace approval, which he was very happy that she confirmed after. He was also overjoyed when she agreed to stand with him at the wedding. After parting with Steve and promising to call him later that night, Danny and Grace headed back to New Jersey.

Danny recalled feeling anxious on the way home about telling his family tonight. When he got home, he almost felt sick from the nerves. Danny did the only thing he could think of in this situation, he called his father.

“Hello son” his father answered.

“Hey, Dad” said Danny anxiously.

“What happened Daniel?” asked Marco worried.

“I’m gonna tell Ma about being a bearer tonight” answered Danny.

“Why now son? What changed your mind?” asked Marco

“I’m getting married Papa” said Danny.

“WHAT?!!” exclaimed Marco shocked.

“I know it’s sudden dad, but it feels right” said Danny anxiously.

“I wasn’t aware you were seeing anyone” said Marco.

"I met him last night” confessed Danny before he went on to explain everything to his father.

“I’m getting on plane tonight. I want to have lunch with you and your fiancé tomorrow. We’ll meet at the hotel restaurant” said Marco.

“Okay. Papa can you please be gentle with him. I know we might be rushing it but I know in my heart that he’s the right one. I want to marry him” said Danny hopefully.

“I know son. I’m not going to chase him away. I trust your judgement. I know that you’ll choose the right one for you. I just want to get to know the man I’m going to entrust my son to” said Marco.

“Thanks Papa. I’ll call him tonight and let him know” said Danny smiling.

“Okay son. Also, I’m sending the car for you. He’s going to take you to your mother’s house and then wait for you. He’ll bring you to the hotel after dinner. I don’t want you alone tonight” said Marco.

“Ok papa. Have him call me when he gets here” said Danny.

“Ok son. Try not to be too worried tonight and I’ll see you when I arrive. I love you” said Marco.

“Love you too, Papa” said Danny hanging up.

Seeing that he had a few hours to spare, Danny called Steve. He couldn’t help missing him even though they just parted a little while ago. After telling Steve about his father’s request, they talked for hours. Danny didn’t realize just how long they were talking until he glanced the clock and realized.

“Oh babe. I didn’t realize how late it’s gotten. I have to get ready for dinner. I’m being picked up in a few minutes” said Danny.

“Okay. Call me when you get home and let me know what happen” said Steve.

“I’m heading back to Manhattan after, to Trinity hotel. My father doesn’t want me alone tonight” said Danny.

“Okay, I’ll meet you there. I’ll wait for you in the bar” said Steve.

“Okay. I’ll tell them to expect you. Just let the receptionist know that you’re waiting for me. They’ll take care of you. I’ll also make a dinner reservation for you” said Danny.

“Thanks babe. I’ll see you later and I hope everything goes well tonight” said Steve.

“You’re welcome and so do I” said Danny before hanging up.

Half an hour later found Danny in the car on his way to his mother’s house. The closer he got to the house, the more nervous he got. The only comfort he had is that he’s seeing Steve and later his father after, knowing that they’ll be there for him later. Seeing that he’s pulling up to the house, Danny took a deep breath and gathered up his courage. He contemplated just not telling them, but quickly discarded that thought. He already kept this a secret way too long, it’s not fair to keep lying to his mother especially now. Getting out the car before he changed his mind, Danny went inside to face his family.

“Danny, you finally made it. I was beginning to think you wasn’t coming” exclaimed Clara hugging him.

“Sorry Ma, lost track of time” said Danny hugging her back. He then greeted his stepfather and siblings before settling down.

“So, what’s new Danny?” asked Stella.

“Nothing much. I’ve just been promoted to Detective” said Danny nonchalantly hiding a smile. He braced himself and covered his ears just in time for the screaming. He laughed, enjoying their reactions.

“Oh my gosh Danny. That’s excellent. I’m so proud of you” exclaimed his Mom hugging him. 

“Thanks Ma” said Danny smiling accepting hugs from her and the rest of his family.

They talked for the next few minutes about his accomplishment and the fact that his mom wanted to throw a party to celebrate. While basking in the praise, Danny started to feel angsty. He knew he couldn’t put off telling them any longer.

“Dinner should be ready in a few minutes. Let’s move to the dining room” said Clara.

“Actually, there’s one more thing I have to tell you first” said Danny anxiously.

“What is it Daniel?” asked Clara.

“I’ve been keeping a really big secret from you for about a decade. I didn’t tell you not because I didn’t trust you but because I didn’t want you fighting me about how I wanted to live my life” said Danny.

“What is Danny? You know we’ve always been supportive of you and your choices” said Eddie.

“I doubted you would’ve been supportive of my life now if you knew this, especially mom” said Danny getting up and pacing.

“What is it Danny?” asked Clara getting anxious.

“I’m a bearer” said Danny looking directly at her. 

“A bearer?” asked Clara shocked.

“Why did you think you had to hide this?” asked Stella.

“What’s so bad about you being a bearer?” asked Bridget.

“Why would mom be mad about you being a bearer?” asked Matt.

“How could you keep something like this hidden?” asked Eddie.

“When did you find out?” asked Clara.

“I found out when I was in Italy. I wasn’t feeling well so he took me to the doctor. They did a complete exam when it was discovered. I asked Dad to keep it a secret, I didn’t want anyone to know. I saw how they treated bearers like we’re fragile and limited us in certain areas. I didn’t want that for myself. Dad reluctantly agreed, respecting my decision. It’s why I only see certain doctors” said Danny.

“Why keep this from me? I’m your mother. Why lie to me?” asked Clara hurt.

“Would you have respected my choice to be a cop if you knew or would you have tried to talk me out of it?” asked Danny.

His mother looked away, basically confirming his thoughts. He looked at the rest of the family waiting for their judgement.

“Is this all you plan for your life, being a cop?” asked Eddie.

“I plan on getting married and having kids” said Danny.

“So you plan on quitting when you marry?” asked Clara.

“No, I don’t. I plan on staying a detective after I marry. Just because I’m a bearer doesn’t mean I can’t work and raise family at the same time” said Danny.

“Wouldn’t that be dangerous for you?” asked Clara.

“This is why I didn’t tell you. You think that because I’m a bearer that I’m more fragile, that I shouldn’t be a cop” said Danny.

“I’m just saying you should think about after you get married and have a kid. Wouldn’t it be better if you did something safer and with less risk?” asked Clara.

“Wow. I can’t believe you. Wasn’t a few minutes ago that you were praising me for making a detective. Now, as soon as you found out that I’m a bearer you’re saying its too dangerous” said Danny outraged.

“Your mother is just” started Eddie.

“Thank you for proving me right for not telling you in the first place” said Danny sadly.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” asked Clara outraged.

“You did exactly what I thought you would do. Instead of supporting me, you question my decision. I felt guilty all these years for keeping it from you but not anymore. I’m glad I didn’t tell you” said Danny only to gasp in shock as Clara slapped him.

“Clara” called Eddie shocked as his siblings gaped in shock.

“Why tell us now then if you were quite happy keeping it a secret?” asked Clara angry. “It’s quite obvious that you don’t trust me with the important parts of your life”

“Growing up with you wasn’t easy for me as it was for my siblings. You may deny it, but I knew that you resented me for having a close relationship with my father when you tried to keep him out. You may think I didn’t notice, but I did. You tried to be subtle about it, but I saw all the signs. It was especially obvious when he supported my choices and you didn’t” said Danny.

“I didn’t” started Clara.

“You did. When I wanted to do something that you didn’t like for whatever reason, but dad did and made sure I could do it, you would try to talk me out of it for a while before you fake giving in. But every so often, when you think I can’t hear you, you would make snide comments that I should go live with my father if I wasn’t going to listen to you” said Danny with tears in his eyes as he held his cheek. “That’s just the tip of the iceberg. I saw how you treated dad over the years, and I knew that if we told you, you wouldn’t have respected our decision and kept quiet. You would have immediately registered me as a bearer, ruining my future” 

“Ruin your future. Is that how you really think of me? You really think that I would ruin your future to spite you dad?” asked Clara.

“Yes. I knew you would have. You would have wanted to prove him wrong and ignored us thinking that just because you’re my mother you knew best” said Danny unapologetically. “You’ve used me to spite my dad my whole life, I wasn’t going to trust that you wouldn’t have used this as another way for that”

“When have I ever used you to spite your dad?” asked Clara outraged.

“When you tried to cut me out his life. When you refuse to put his name on my birth certificate. When you refuse to give me his last name. Then you went and have Pops adopt me then gave me his last name. The list goes on” said Danny.

“Wow. That’s cold” said Matt shocked.

“I didn’t know Mom did all that” said Bridget.

“I could understand Danny’s reason now. I wouldn’t have told you either” said Stella.

“Kids” chided Eddie. 

“If that’s how you see me, you can leave” said Clara shocking everyone.

“Clara, you can’t be serious” said Eddie.

“Mom, you can’t kick Danny out” said Stella, her siblings agreeing.

“The funny thing is, this conversation went exactly as I thought it would. I was nervous about telling you tonight because I knew this was going to be your reaction but was hoping I was wrong. I’m going. But first let me answer your earlier question. I’m telling you tonight because I’m getting married soon. Too bad you wouldn’t get to see it” said Danny as he left ignoring their calls.

As he got into the car, I took everything in him not to cry. He had to take several deep breaths to calm himself. Once he felt that he could hold himself together Danny called the hotel. He adjusted his previous reservations for Steve and had them take her directly to the penthouse when he comes in, as well as dinner. He spent the rest of the ride contemplating his family’s reaction. He knew that its going to be a long time before he forgives his mom. While he knew that this was a possible outcome, Danny was seriously hoping for a better outcome. He also knew that he’ll have to find a way to keep in touch with his siblings, maybe even have them come to his wedding. Knowing his father, he’s not getting married in a courthouse.

As they pulled up to the hotel, Danny braced himself and got out. He checked in at the front desk to find out if Steve arrived yet. Confirming that he had, and that dinner will be delivered in a few minutes, Danny headed up to the penthouse. Unable to face Steve yet, Danny stood outside the penthouse until the food arrived. Unable to put it off any longer, Danny entered along with the caterer. After greeting Steve, Danny manage to keep it together while the caterer laid out the food. As soon as the caterer left, Danny found himself engulfed in Steve’s arms. That was all it took for him to let go, he broke down crying. After what felt like hours, though was most likely only a few minutes, he felt himself start to calm down. Steve led him over to the couch and cuddled him while he tried to get his bearing back.

“So I take it that everything didn’t well?” asked Steve.

“It went just like I thought it would. I knew that she would react this way, just didn’t think she would go that far” said Danny.

“What did she do?” asked Steve concerned.

“She slapped me then kicked me out when she didn’t like what I had to say” said Danny.

“What?!!!?” exclaimed Steve angrily.

“Babe, it’s okay. I know what she did was not right and I’m not planning on going back to mend fences anytime soon or ever” said Danny trying to calm him down.

“So you’re going to leave it like this?” asked Steve.

“No, I’m going to let my Dad handle it from here. She tried to guilt me in not telling her every aspect of my life, now she’ll only have herself to blame for missing all the future one” answered Danny.

“What is your father going to do when he finds out?” asked Steve.

“He’s not going to hurt her. He’ll most likely threaten her to keep her away from me. Then he’s going to tell her all about the things that she’s going to miss out of my life now, like she tried to make him miss when I was younger” said Danny.

“Things like what?” asked Steve.

“There’s a whole lot I could tell you about my childhood that my mother tried to keep my father out off” answered Danny.

“Why don’t you tell me over dinner?” asked Steve trying to distract Danny.

“I’m not hungry” said Danny having lost his appetite earlier.

“I am. You can keep me company and tell me these stories” said Steve pulling Danny towards the table.

After pouring the wine and uncovering the food, Danny began telling Steve about his childhood. He told Steve about his school plays and sporting events that his mother just happened to forget to mention to his father, but his Dad would always show up to. About how upset his mother looked everytime, how she would complain and wondered just how he found out. Throughout all this Danny absentmindedly accepted the little bits of food that Steve fed him. It was only after the finished eat that Danny realized what Steve did. He felt himself falling more for him.

“Nicely done Babe” said Danny smiling.

“I don’t know what you mean” said Steve smiling back at him.

“My sneaky Ninja SEAL, making sure I ate without really forcing me to eat” said Danny.

“I want to make sure that you don’t go to sleep upset and hungry. I was hoping that you would eat a little like this” said Steve blushing.

“Babe, you got me to eat when I’m in a mood, something that is very difficult when I got in a mood. You also managed it in a way that I didn’t even realized what you were doing. That’s a very good thing, something my father can’t do on most occasions. He tends to resort to bribing or threatening me” said Danny.

“Threatening you?” asked Steve confused as Danny led him back to the sofa.

“As I told you earlier, I tend to live a humble life despite my father’s fortune. My dad would threaten to replace my life with only high-end brands. Clothes, cars and house. Then freeze all my accounts so I can’t change it back. I’ll have to explain to my colleagues and everyone just where I got the money for that lifestyle. Considering that I testified against my former partner when he was caught stealing from the evidence locker, it was not a route I could afford to take” answered Danny.

“Interesting way to go about it” said Steve laughing.

“It’s how I live my life in Italy, nothing but the best. At least here I want to live as low key as possible” said Danny.

“Why does your lifestyle have to change there?” asked Steve.

“Because of my father reputation. While not much change in how I interact, how I dress and the cars I drive does. Though, I rarely get to drive. My grandfather is just as protective of me as my father, so I have a full security detail with me always” said Danny.

“Sounds like it’s safer for you in Italy” said Steve.

“Not necessarily. While my security is more visible in Italy, I’m just as secured here as well. The apartment building I’m living in is owned by my grandfather, and every other apartment is occupied by his people. I’m protected here as well” said Danny.

“Wow. Then how as it that you were able to leave with me last night and not get stopped?” asked Steve.

“The club is owned by the family and the bar we went to later. We were followed to the hotel, which is owned by an affiliated mafia. There were guards outside our door all night, who would have stepped in the moment I sounded distressed. Just like there are guards outside the door now” said Danny as he got up and went to open the door.

To Steve’s surprise, there was two guys outside and as he went and looked outside, there was more at the end of both corridors. Danny smiled at the look of surprise on his face before he led him back to the sofa. Before he could mention the still open door, he saw the waiters coming in to clear the tables. As soon as dinner was cleared, a cart with fruits and wine was rolled in and set up before they left, closing the door behind them.

“This is my life. Having second thoughts yet?” asked Danny anxiously.

“Never. I’m just really surprised and relieved at your security detail” said Steve.

“Relieved?” asked Danny.

“I know that you plan on continuing your career and I would never dream to stop you. I’m just relieved that you’ll be fully protected when I’m gone now that your status is going to be exposed” said Steve smiling at Danny.

Danny stared at Steve, once again marveling at how lucky he was to find this man. He never believed in love at first site or believed that he’ll ever find a man to love him for him without trying to change him or restrict him. He was scared that he’ll be a way to his father’s money or a housewife. But now Steve is blowing all those misconceptions out of the water.

“If you were given the option to live the high-end lifestyle without any worries or expectations, would you leave the NAVY?” asked Danny randomly.

“No. I didn’t join the NAVY for the money or lifestyle. I joined to serve my country. I wouldn’t just leave it behind for that” replied Steve immediately causing Danny to smile.

“I’m glad to hear that” said Danny kissing Steve.

“Now if you were to ask me to leave the NAVY to settle down on a nice beachfront property with you and raise a family, then I would say that I’ll seriously think about it when my tour is over” said Steve looking into Danny’s eyes showing his earnestly.

“That would be lovely, but no. Just as you don’t expect me to give up my career, you will not be giving up yours. I know that we’ll be worried about each other, we’ll get through it. I’ll do my upmost best to remain safe, and I’ll expect you to do the same and always come home to me” said Danny.

“I’ll do my upmost best to always come home to you” said Steve before sealing it with a kiss.

“Just so you know, I have a private plane. So, if you know that you have downtime in another country and can’t make it home, call me and I’ll come to you?” Danny.

“You own a private plane?” asked Steve.

“It’s a Boeing 737. My grandfather bought it for my 21st birthday. He said I needed something bigger than a jet, since my security always travel with me. Plus, I guess he wanted to entice me to travel and not be a cop” said Danny

“I thought you said your family supported your decision to be a cop?” asked Steve.

“Babe, my grandfather run the Italian Mafia. He does support me, but he had to give it his best shot to change my mind. My dad did that by buying me a beachfront property in Italy and a yacht” said Danny.

“You own a beachfront property and a yacht, but you live in Jersey?” asked Steve.

“Yes. I told you I like to live simply. Plus, it’s too big for me alone. When you get leave again, we can go there for our honeymoon without the guards” said Danny.

“Deal. Speaking of honeymoon. Do you still want to get married on Tuesday?” asked Steve anxiously.

“Yes. I know you’re worried because of what happened tonight, but I haven’t changed my mind. Though we’re not going to get married at the courthouse” said Danny smiling up at Steve.

“What do you mean? Where are we going to get married?” asked Steve confused.

“Most likely here in the hotel. My father will take over preparations when he gets here. He will want to make this special even on such short notice” said Danny.

“I’m glad he’ll be here for it. After hearing about your relationship, I know you would have been sad without him there” said Steve.

“Yes. I always pictured him walking me down the aisle. I wouldn’t regret eloping with you, just a bit sad if he missed it. Though, I knew that he would he wasn’t going to. I knew as soon as I told him, he would be on his way like he is now. I’m also pretty sure that my grandfather and uncle are coming with him” said Danny smiling.

“WHAT?!!!” exclaimed Steve.

“Don’t be scared Babe. They wouldn’t do anything to you. They also want to be there for me. They missed a lot with me growing up here, they promised that they would never miss my wedding” said Danny.

“I’m glad that your family would be there” said Steve.

“Speaking of family. Can you call your father, aunt and sister? I know you would want them here for this. I can arrange for their flights if they can make it” said Danny.

“Yeah. I’ll call them tomorrow. Thanks Love” said Steve kissing Danny.

“My pleasure. I have my family; I want yours to be there as well” said Danny.

“I’m glad that everything is working out so well. Truthfully, when I came here tonight, I was going to tell you that we’re not getting married Tuesday” said Steve.

“What? Why?” asked Danny stunned pulling away from Steve.

“Because I know you deserve better than a courthouse elopement. I was going to suggest that we postpone until my next leave where we can have an actual wedding with all your family present. I wanted to make it special for you, something you can look back upon fondly” explained Steve.

“Oh Babe. You scared me for a second” said Danny cuddling back into his arms.

“There is no possibility of me not marrying you Danny. Even though we met last night, I know that this is right. I love you Danny” said Steve kissing his forehead.

“I love you too Steve” said Danny.

“Why don’t we call it a night? We have a big day tomorrow” said Steve.

“Ok. We’re going to need all our energy to face my family tomorrow” said Danny leading Steve into the bedroom.


End file.
